Indecision
by ipodder
Summary: As always, he exits the plane with a pair of squinty eyes, still deep in conflict and confusion as ever. ONE-SHOT.


Lucas Scott had a decision to make

**This is random and shouldn't be taken seriously!**

Lucas Scott had a decision to make.

He can't keep stringing these women along with him everywhere, his own heart was suffering, and so was his physicality, running from Brooke's house to Peyton's declaration of love to the airport isn't easy, especially for someone with a fatal heart condition.

As he boards the plane alone, because, well, that phone call wasn't made to anyone, he pulls out a pad of lined paper and unscrews the cap of his black biro. This is stupid, he reasons as he takes another sip of ice cold corona. However, Lucas Scott knows his weaknesses, and cluelessness surely is one of them, in order for a decision to be made, his ideas had to be well written and carefully considered.

He wrote down four female names on a sheet of paper. Haley James Scott, Lindsay Strauss, Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis. He stares at the name, silently hoping that one of their names would magically match his, but no such luck. He crosses out Haley's name out, simply because she is his best friend and the thought of kissing her disgusts him, plus she was married with a son- to his brother. He was left with three names staring at him, each beckoning him in their own ways, as he's had romantic relationships with all three of them.

Lindsay was the reasonable choice, he debates. She is kind and beautiful and classy, and not screwed up like Peyton is. She's conservative and dressed mostly in white shirts and plain colours; she would give birth to preppy, private school breeding Scotts. They would have blonde hair for sure, Lucas muses, and for a seconds wonders how beautiful their daughter may be, with strawberry blonde hair and a lean, tall figure.

Peyton was the ideal. He has been obsessing over her since the first time they met; at Tree Hill elementary, where she already looked different than the rest. He became attracted to her loner ways and yet popular façade. He wanted to take her away from the shallowness and frivilous lifestyle she led, with her provocative best friend who seemed to enjoy creating trouble and spreading nasty rumours. Lucas winces at the pain Peyton has caused him over the years, once for rejecting his heart, twice for refusing to finally be with him, even after he broke up with a certain brunette for her, thirdly for finally reuniting and replying 'someday' to his proposal. Everyone tells him he is in love with her, and he believes it for a long while. Of course, it made sense, they're both tall and thin, blonde, broody, lonely, abandoned and even share a love for art, books and music. It sounds like a match made in self depricating, heart wrenching heaven. Their kids, however talented and sincere they're ought to be, seem plain in Lucas's mind. Pale and blonde, scrawny, and most possibly rather dull. He/she would challenge society and read novels by Oscar Wilde and Poe, he/she would be moody and creative, and probably would be rather unpopular.

Brooke was an entirely differently story. Lucas pauses to ponder how the hell her name got there in the first place. She transitioned from a slutty (yes, he did see her as a brainless slut but he couldn't bear to see her soft features crumble) rich airhead to a loyal, sensitive and vulnerable woman. Although she never paid attention in class and can barely use a protractor, she was the one who graduated with the brightest future, and went on to be the one with the highest salery. He has watched her from her days of being Morgan Finley's most promising protégé, smirking at Haley for having smudged, cheap drug store lipgloss on her teeth, to being a full on party animal who strips in strangers' cars, to a hopelessly vulnerable and devoted foster mother who breaks down in the middle of the airport, not caring about the onlookers. Lucas smiles as he envisions their children, which was weird since they haven't been intimate for almost 6 years, or more, or less, he can't remember. There's no doubt that Brooke was beautiful, hot, cute and sexy, she didn't have Lindsey's stiffness and Peyton's slouchy posture. Their kid would be fully dimpled, with sandy coloured hair and icy blue eyes. He/she could turn out like its mother, god forbid, but in his heart he knows that Brooke would do anything to prevent her child from being B. Davis the second.Lucas's heart raced as he envisioned a stunning girl with the sharpest fashion sense, one who was full of contradictions, mimicking her parents' relationship. A love for literature and cheerleading, partying and writing, loving and bitching.

Lucas is amazed at how pathetic this all seems. He is convinced that he's suffering from some kind of severe indecisive syndrome. Lindsay Scott, Peyton Scott, Brooke Scott. Damn, they all fit, he concludes.

Lindsay has always been a passionate kisser and lover. She has always known Lucas Scott, the adult writer, not Lucas Scott, loner and part time stalker as Peyton used to know. Peyton was a fantastic kisser, he decided, but was too forced and aggressive, just like how she's being with him now. Brooke has known him when he was still awkward and shy, she is playful and seductive, and somehow she passed on all her great skills to him too.

By the time Lucas finishes his brainstorming, the plane was slowly making its descent to Las Vegas. As always, he exits the plane with a pair of squinty eyes, still deep in conflict and confusion as ever.


End file.
